riseofolympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus is the Greek god of the skies.He has controlled thunder and lightning.He reigned over the other gods and men from his divine throne on Mount Olympus Myth Birth and Childhood Zeus,the king of the gods,was born from Rhea by Cronos.Cronos,who heard about the oracle that he would be thrown over by his children like what he did to his father,Ouranos,wanted to reign forever so he ate his children right after they were born.But Rhea deceived Cronos and hid Zeus from being eaten and gave her husband a rock wrapped in cloth.Gaea,the mother earth,also helped Rhea,by sending noisy nymphs so Cronos wouldn't hear all of his son's cries.She also sent some animals to raise Zeus through the years.When he was grown,he met Metis,goddess of prudence,and married her.Later,he gave his mother a mixture to feed his father.When Cronos ate this,he vomitted some of his children.Some of them that he vomitted were immortals,formed inside his stomach. Great War After freeing his sibllings from Cronos' stomach,Zeus declared war on the Titans for revenge.Zeus also betrayed Gaea,the very titan who had raised him. Atlas,being the leader,was punished by Zeus to forever hold the sky on his shoulders. Release of the Cyclopes Gaea,the mother earth,set free of her six other children,the Cyclopes.They were imprisoned by their father,Ouranos.But now Zeus also helped Gaea in freeing them,so the Cyclopes gave the gods gifts.Zeus was given a bag of lightning,Poseidon was given a trident that controls water,and Hades was given a helmet what he can use to melt to the shadows.They divided the earth into three,the heavens reigned by Zeus,the seas by Poseidon,and the Underworld,the realm of the dead, by Hades. Second Great War Battle with Typhon Gaea also became mad at Zeus for throwing her children to Tartarus.So she took Typhon and Echidna and sent them to Zeus to battle him.With the bag of endless lightning,Zeus killed Typhon,but Echidna ran and went to Typhon's children.Zeus spared their lives,so future heroes could challenge them.When Gaea heard this,she surrendered and lost the second war. Choosing His First Wife Birth of Athena Zeus had chosen a Titaness,Metis, to be his first wife.She had a power of prophecy and she foresaw that they would bear a male child,he would be so powerful that he will overthrow Zeus and become the ruler of Olympus.Zeus ate Metis,thinking it could work.But later he got a miserable headache,Hephaestus,the god of fire,took an axe and split Zeus' head open.Athena jumped out of his head,fully armored and fully grown,then took her seat on Olympus as the goddess of wisdom. Captured by the Other Gods The other gods were tired of Zeus' strict reign.He'd been cruel for several years.So Hera thought of capturing him.The others joined her bringing a net.This net was a magical net not even a god can escape from inside.When Zeus was captured,they threatened him that they would keep him in the net for eternity if he would not be a better sovereign.So Zeus promised he would be a better king.Then they released him from the magical net still afraid. Marriage with Hera Zeus had chosen Hera,the goddess of marriage, to be his wife.She had heard about her husband's many wives,and she was declined so much.But Zeus loved her so much he tried to comfort her in many ways.He also used a cuckoo to convince her.Hera thought it was an ordinary cuckoo,but it was actually Zeus.After this,she married Zeus and took her throne as the Queen of the Gods.Zeus and Hera had five children,and they also made them Olympians.Although some of his children were Demigods,Dionysus,the inventor of wine,was made an Olympian and an immortal,taking Hestia's place on Mount Olympus. Conflict with Prometheus One day,Zeus summoned the two titans,Prometheus and Epimetheus,to the palace.They were requested to make the inhabitants of Earth.And they accepted it,so Prometheus made the humans,which look like the Gods themselves,and Epimetheus made the animals.After this,Prometheus was worried about the humans because they do not have anything for protection.So he asked Zeus if he could take some fire for them,but Zeus denied this request.But secretly,he took some fire then brought it to the humans.Because of his rebellion to Zeus,he was chained to a tall mountain.An eagle came daily to eat out his liver.But because he was an immortal,his wound would heal so this would me everyday torture.But before he was chained,he told his brother,Epimetheus,to not trust the gods,or accept gifts from them. The Deluge Zeus had seen man's wickedness upon the earth and he wanted to destroy them for punishment.So he instructed Deucalion,Prometheus' son,to build a boat for his survival from the flood.Deucalion followed him,built a boat,and took his family to it.When all of them were boarded,Zeus started the flood.Water level began to rose higher and higher until reaching mountain top.This flood drowned every wicked mortals,like Zeus wanted to.When water began to lower and lower until dry,Zeus commanded them to leave the boat,and throw stones over their shoulders,which became men and women to repopulate the world. See Also For more informations,visit this pages: * Cronos * Rhea * Great War * Metis * Hera * Athena * Prometheus * Epimetheus * Gods * Titans * Deluge